The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall!
by Pink Heart Maiden
Summary: Oh no! The wicked Sinister Guy has stolen The Sparkly Crystal Rod and now our enchanted waterfall has stopped flowing! Come, Smashers! Let us journey to The Magical Realm Of The Toaster and get it back! Warning: Hilariousness will ensue!
1. The Magical Realm Of The Toaster!

**  
Welcome,ladies and gents! And now,we present to you..drum roll,please,..my Super Smash Bros Melee fic! **

**Audience:YYYAAAYYY!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall Chapter 1:Into The Magical Realm Of The..Toaster!

"Yes,this is exactly what I need to gain control of the Mushroom Kingdom:The Sparkly Crystal Rod,"hissed a black Shy Guy with a mask that had angry-looking eye and mouth holes instead of the usual surprised look other Shy Guys wore,"With this rod,I shall seize control of the entire Mushroom Kingdom,and then..THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-CHOKE-CHOKE-HACK-GAG!"and still gagging and choking,he and the Rod disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "RISE AND SHINE,SMASHERS! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL MORN!"came the unwelcome-ly loud voice of Mario from the castle in the Mushroom Kingdom where all the Smashers lived. With groans and complaints each Smasher sloooowwlllyy got out of bed and began changing out of their pajamas. "Ugh,that blathering idiot,waking ME up so early.." Dr.Mario grumbled. "I HEARD THAT,YOU WHITE-COATED SCOUNDREL!"Mario yelled. The sound of their arguing was suddenly overcome by the sound of Mr.Game&Watch beeping franticly,searching for the latest drama novel in his vast collection. "I know where it is.."said Pikachu slyly(He talks,and so do all the other Pokemon and Mr.G&W,for convenience!) "Where? Where is it?" "If I tell you,you have to give me something.." "YOU HID IT,DIDN'T YOU? YOU WANT MY GOLD TROPHY I WON AT THAT SPORTS CONTEST LAST MONTH,DON'T YOU?" The two went running down the halls,yelling. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO STUDY!"yelled Roy from his room. "EVERYONE,STOP!" All the Smashers stopped in their tracks. Daisy glared at them. "You guys just woke up,and already you're ensuing chaos! Can you please tone it down a little?" "Well,looking out the window is quiet.."said Fox,standing up and opening the silken curtains. "GASP! Guys! Guys,come here,quick!" Everyone rushed to find out what had the orange vulpine so distraught. "Oh no! Our waterfall is gone!"cried Luigi,"Ohh.." He fainted. "Drama king.."said Link,rolling his eyes. "Who could've done such a terrible deed?"cried Peach. "Don't look at me!"called Falco,who was in the kitchen about to make toast. Suddenly the toaster lit up with a bright green light! And a sinister cackle came out of it! "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA-" Okay,that's enough. "Sorry. Listen,O' Smashers! I am the one who drained your waterfall!" "GASP! I knew it!"said Kirby,pointing an accusing finger-er,paw at the glowing toaster. "I am Sinister Guy,the most evil Shy Guy of all! I have-" "Yes,yes I know.You've stolen The Sparkly Crystal Rod that resides on the top of Smash Mountain and allows our enchanted waterfall to flow."said Mewtwo. "How do you-" "Psychic powers." "Our waterfall is enchanted?"asked Pichu. "Yes,"replied Mewtwo,"As long as it flows,The Mushroom Kingdom will be peaceful. If it stops flowing for too long,the kingdom will crumble!" "I'm TRYING to do an evil speech here! Just because my voice is coming out of the toaster doesn't mean you can take advantage of me!" Mewtwo rolled his eyes. "Then,please,continue." he said sarcastically. "Well,once the kingdom has crumbled,I will use the magic of the Rod to rebuild it as The Shy Guy Empire! And me and my people shall rule FOREVER!" and with that,his voice faded,but the green glow remained. Mario picked up the toaster. "YOU CORNY,STREOTYPICAL VILLAIN,YOU'LL NEVER GET OUR KINGDOM!"he shouted into it. Suddenly,the green glow came out and pulled him into the toaster! "MAMA MIIIAAA!" "Hey,look,he's gone!"pointed out Nana. "We know,"said Daisy,"So let's go with him to restore our waterfall!" "YEAH!"chorused all the Smashers,jumping into the toaster,except one. "Jumping into a simple household device such as this is absolutely impractical and nonsensical,"objected Roy in his intelligent way. "Oh,come on!"said Ganon,pulling him in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell down a glowing,flashing bright green tunnel.

They all hit the ground more or less at the same time. "Aww,can we do that again?"moaned Popo and Nana. "Are you kidding? I feel like I've just been digested by King Dodongo!"said Link. "Where are we?"mused Zelda,looking around. They were in a bright,story-bookish-type place complete with little fairies flying around. "Look,and you'll find out."said Jigglypuff,pointing up. Formed in the clouds as if by a sky-writer were- "Do you always have to be so detailed? Just get to the point!" Sorry,Jiggly,the details thing just happens. Were letters made of clouds bearing the message: You Are Now In The Magical Realm Of Your Toaster. "Well that's a new one.."muttered Dr.Mario. "There you guys are!"it was normal Mario."I thought we were separated for sure!" "_A-hem!_ We should stop standing here wasting time! Lets go!"said Bowser. "But,we don't know _where_ to go!"pointed out Pikachu. "Simple. We stick to the direction of this path."said Roy,pointing at the dusty road below them. So...they walked. And walked. And walked.

"Where is this thing even going? I'm _starving!_"complained Luigi. "Make that two that're starving.."groaned Falco. "Well you're in luck,y'all!"came an unfamiliar voice. They had come to a fork in the road,and on the right,the path continued,but on the left.. "IHOP PANCAKES!"they all cried. "That's right,y'all!"said the waitress that was standing beside the door,"And because y'all are starving travelers out to save yer kingdom-" "How'd she know that?"whispered Kirby,"Y'all get to eat FREE!" "Hallelujah! Come on,guys!"said Fox,rushing in first. After several helpings of _everything _on the menu,including drinks-"Hey,we're thristy here!" I realize that,Mr.G&W,but I'm just trying to explain to the readers just how much you guys-"I hafta go pee!"said Nana AND Popo at the same time. "UGH! Well,I'm not taking you!"said Falco. "I will.."volunteered Peach weakly. "Come on,you brats!"she said,dragging each of their hands.

Whence they were all back on the road,satisfied,food-wise-"Oooh,I'm getting a side ache.."said Luigi-Maybe a little TOO satisfied,a loud,ominous rumbling suddenly met their ears. Pichu said: "What does "ominous"mean?" No,Pichu,you're supposed to say- "Ominous,Pichu,"said Roy,pulling a floating chalkboard,graduation hat,spectacles,and pointer out of nowhere, "Means foreboding,inauspicious,or forewarning of calamity. In short,it means a scary noise." His teacher supplies disappeared. "Thank you,Roy!"said Pichu,doing her cute smile. Okay,yes,thank you Roy. Now then;the rumbling was quite alarming,and seemed to be right below them. No one had a clue as to what it was. "Um,hello! Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we are standing on a cliff that is _about to spilt in half_!" Well,Ganondorf has cleared _that _matter up. Unfortunately,I seem to be scarce on time. So:_Looks like the Smashers have got themselves in a real tight spot! Can they escape,or will they meet their end already? Find out in the next chapter!_ Thank you,announcer. Here's your pay,and I must now vamoose. See ya!


	2. Pika Saved,Yoshi Captured

Yeah,just put those over there. Oh,you're here! Time to start! Places,everyone,because it's time for...

The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall! Chapter 2:

"Th-th-this lo-lo-looks rreeeaalll bad!"cried C.Falcon,his balance wavering amongst the splitting earth beneath them. "I can see that,you mutton-head!"from Marth,"And what's worse,it's messing up my hair!"he moaned,trying to keep his gorgeous blue locks from ruffling any further. "Whoa,whoa-PIKA PIKA PIKACHHUUUU!" Pikachu had just slipped into the rapidly growing gap. "NO! MY BIG BROTHER!"cried Pichu,"Come back,Pikachu!" "Worry not,Pichu!"said Roy,"This gap is,by my estimate,only eight feet deep! Not enough to kill Pikachu!" "Of course not! It takes more than a silly hole to kill ME off!"came Pikachu's voice from the hole. By this point,the ground had stopped rumbling. However,the ground had split so far,the group was now split into two groups! And here they are:on the left:Ganon,Peach,Mario,Luigi,DK,Jigglypuff,Marth,Falco,Yoshi,C.Falcon,Samus,and Young Link. On the right:Fox,Pichu,Roy,Mewtwo,Dr.Mario,Daisy,Zelda,Link,Bowser,The Ice Climbers,Kirby and Mr.G&W. "Great,now what side am I supposed to go on? They're both even!"came Pikachu's voice. They all thought for a moment. Then Jigglypuff got an idea. "I know!"she said,"We'll.."

"Are you sure this'll work?"asked Kirby. "Of course,silly puff-head!"said Jigglypuff,puffing up,"Why wouldn't all of us flying characters tying ropes to Pikachu then flying with the other end of the rope tied around us work?" "Um,if we can fly,why can't we just go in that ditch and get-" "Because,this is a lot funner!"said Jiggly quickly and angrily. "Oh..I guess.."said Kirby quietly. Don't worry,Kirby. Just give it your all. "Okay. Thanks,Miss Author." Anytime,Kirby. "All right,ready?"called Jiggly to Mewtwo,Falco,and Kirby,who all had ropes around their waists,as did she."Ready!"all three said. "Then..FLY! FLY! FLY LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A FAT LITTLE VITTORIA'S PIZZA-EATING POKEMON STRAPPED TO YOU!"cried Jiggly as she lifted off the ground with the others. "HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT'S BEEN EXACTLY A WEEK SINCE I LAST INDULGED IN A VITTORIA'S MARINARA WITH SAUSAGE!"Pikachu called,head and neck visible from the hole now. In a manner of seconds,Pika was completely out of the hole and being squeezed in a hug from Pichu. "There you go with the details again! Don't you remember what I said?" Well,Jigglypuff,if I don't,the readers won't understand as well,then the announcer won't get paid,and I won't get reviews! Oh,and you and the other Smashers will lose your jobs,also. "Gasp! Then carry on,carry on,I'll be over here,cooperating!" Thank you. "I'm still cooperating!" Yes,you are. "I'm-" Now that's enough,please. "Okay."

The Smashers decided to run along the two cliff sides until they reached the end,where the rumbling hadn't reached,therefore it was not split. "Of course,it was MY idea!" I'm aware of that,Roy. "I know! I am merely informing the readers so!" Okay,you do that. Now anyway,Yoshi was getting hungry- "I'm hungry!"-and had already LONG past Ihop. So what was the poor dino to do? "Sigh..What am I gonna do?" Then he noticed a large,shiny red apple hanging from-nowhere! "Wow,an apple that floats! I really want it!" So of course,he ran toward it. But as his tongue stretched out to eat it,his tongue fell off! Just joking,that's disgusting. What really happened is that he found himself in a cage! "Um,does this mean the apple was a trap?" Exactly,my adorable friend. "Oh,dear."

After a while,a versatile,caring person who was alert of his comrade's whereabouts said:"Where's Yoshi? I haven't seen him in ages!" "I don't know,Mario."said Peach,"But you're right,I haven't seen him in ages,either!" "Well according to the Yoshi's Hunger-O-Meter,"said Mewtwo,checking the round,pocket watch-type invention he'd made,"Yoshi is starving at the moment,meaning he probably went off on some frivolous search for food." "I could use some bird seed cookies myself.."muttered Falco. "Lucky for all of us,**I **brought PESTO TORTELLINI!"said Luigi,whipping out approximately twenty-five containers of the small pastas drenched in his specialty,pesto. "Well **I **brought twenty-five containers of tortellini in MARINARA!"said Mario,as his specialty was bright-red marinara. Uh,wait a mite! How did you guys bring food if you didn't know you were going to get sucked into the toaster? "We always have some on hand,in case Italian sauce judges come by!"they both said. Oh,I see. "What about Yoshi? He could be in danger!"said Daisy, "We have to find him!" "Right!"said Samus,"Let's go!"

Yoshi's cage was sitting not _in_ a cave,but in the entry way of one,hence,pretty easy to find. But that soon changed,because all of a sudden,the chain on top of the cage retracted into the cave ceiling,leaving it dangling high up. "Aaahh! Someone,get me down! I'm hungry!"cried Yoshi. "Well,so am I,green dinosaur!"said a spooky,unfamiliar voice. "That's why **you** will make a perfect meal!" "Uh oh.." _Eat Yoshi? What kind of cruel,maniacal person would want to do that? And will the Smashers ever find The Sparkly Crystal Rod? Tune in next time and find out!_  
Thank you,announcer. Bye,hope you had as much fun as I did!


	3. No Dinner Tonight,Fiend!

**Everyone's in position,right? Oh,you're here! Time to start! Announcer,do your stuff!   
**_When last we left the Smashers,Yoshi had just been captured by..someone unknown! Unfortunately,this person wants to eat him! Blech! Let's hope the rest of the Smashers can rescue him before it's too late!_

The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall Chapter 3:No Dinner Tonight,Fiend!

"Yoshi's kidnapped! I didn't know that!" That isn't your line,Mario! You're _supposed _to say- "Oh right,I remember my line now,sorry for the interruption! HEY GUYS,YOU KNOW WHAT! I HAVEN'T-" Uh,it isn't necessary to speak so loud,Mario. "Oh,okay. Hey guys,you know what? I haven't seen Yoshi in a lloonngg while. I wonder where he's gotten to now?" Peach said: "Uh,what's my line?" sigh..,You guys really should've rehearsed more..remember,it's- "Oh yeah,now I remember! You know Mario,you're right! I haven't seen him either!" Falco,without looking up from the wild berry salad he'd made,said, "I suppose I'd better go get a bird's eye view of this odd place and see if I can spot him." "I'll go with you."added Mewtwo. So they both flew off.   
Meanwhile,in a dark,scary cave,where a cage containing a certain green dino swung back and forth from the stalagmite-decorated ceiling,trouble was certainly brewing. Yoshi had never felt more scared,or hungry,for that matter,in his life. "P-please,sir,I-I don't taste g-good,I mean,really,an icky,sticky dinosaur,heh-heh,of c-course that's not gonna taste good.." "I think not. I am a great lover of meat,no matter what it tastes like!"cackled the voice. Yoshi threw himself back and forth,rocking the cage. "Help me,someone,anyone! I don't wanna be fooooddd!" Suddenly a figure leaped out of the shadows. "Silence!"it cried. To Yoshi's surprise,the voice sounded tiny and far below him,yet still reasonably deep and foreboding. More curious now then scared,Yoshi stopped tantrum-ing and leaned over to see. Standing below the cage,almost to short to see,was a filthy,dust-gray rat. "YOU are the one who wants to eat me!"cried Yoshi. He started laughing and laughing. "You..wanna..eat..ME! Bwa ha ha ha! You..couldn't..eat..a..grape! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" He rolled around laughing in the cage. "I SAID SILENCE,BUFFOON!"cried the rat,trembling with rage,its' red eyes glinting. "I may be small,but do not think that my size in any hinders my strength." it hissed. He (it was male,judging by the voice)began scurrying up the wall toward the cage,but then he stopped halfway up and said "You know,you'd taste even better with a sauce or dressing of some sort." And he scurried back down to construct one.

"See anything?" Falco asked Mewtwo as they flew slowly over the pastel,storybook-like land. Suddenly a small fairy wearing a dress made out of silky red and pink rose petals bumped into Mewtwo's nose. "Oh,excuse me!" it said. "I'm Rose,since they are my favorite flower." "I'm Mewtwo,and this is Falco. We're searching for Yoshi,a green dinosaur." Immediately her small face went pale. "A dinosaur! Oh no! You must be traitors who wish to bring ruin to us all! Help,help traitors! They have a dinosaur with them! He-" Falco clapped a feathered hand over her mouth. "Sssh,what are you talking about!"cried Mewtwo. "You are being absurd!" **  
**Falco,who seemed to be holding in laughter,said "Yeah,Yoshi's only about the same size as us,and he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Rose looked at them with an embarrassed face. Suddenly she perked up,as if she'd just remembered something. "Oh,I saw a little green thing wandering around sort of over..uh..there! Follow me!" And she flew off,with her two new friends following. "Uh,I think you mean _their _new friend,because this part does revolve _them_,doesn't it?" Well,yes,I..uh..oh,forget it! 

The rest of our heroes,however,were stumped on where they should go or what they should do next. "Well," said Bowser, "We'll never find Yoshi _or_ The Sparkly Crystal Rod by just standing here!" He was then informed that they had walked approximately ten miles from where they'd been standing earlier. "And my feet are killing me!"cried Pichu in her most annoying whiny voice. "Well," said Roy,ignoring Pichu, "We will not accomplish much by simply roaming about aimlessly,either." "HELLO,I SAID MY FEET HURT OVER HERE! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE EARS! OR DO I HAFTA MASSAGE MY OWN STINKING FEET!" Zelda glared at Pichu and said "Why did you _possibly_ think we would waste our time massaging _your _fat feet? Some of us here are royalty,you know." Marth,Roy,Peach,Daisy and Ganon nodded in agreement. Wait a minute,why Ganon? "I like to think of myself as royalty. You know,the King of the Gerduos?" Oh. Suddenly Mewtwo,Falco and Rose came swooping down in front of the group. "We found Yoshi!" cried Falco, "And this is Rose. She helped us find him." The fairy looked shocked at how many people there were. Mewtwo noticed and said "I would introduce you,but there are too many of us,and Yoshi needs our help right now." Rose nodded in agreement and said "Follow us,everyone!"

Back in the cave,the rat had just concocted a dressing and started a bonfire with an arrangement of three sticks over it so he could tie Yoshi to them and roast him. "Everything's ready. It's time!" the rat hissed as he darted up the wall to the cage. But Yoshi was not impressed. "Feh! As if! You'll never get me outta this cage! And even if you do,I'll just run away before you can tie me onto that roaster-thing!" The rat made his way onto the bottom of the cage,you know,clinging to the underside of it,and pulled some kind of switch that made it flap open,so Yoshi fell out. Now the cage was directly over the topmost roasting stick,so unless Yoshi wanted to smash his nose in,he'd _have_ to grab it. As soon as he did,the rat hastily tied him up. "Well..I never thought of doing it like that.." he said in a groggy voice. "Oh no,I'm starting to get hot already!" He burst into tears. "It can't end this way! It can't!" he bawled as the rat turned the spit slowly. Suddenly something that was only a blur swooped in and snatched him off so hard the ropes just ripped.

"Unhand that dinosaur,fiend!" cried a heroic,overalls-clad figure in the cave door. "Uh,Mario,I have him already."said Mewtwo,who was holding Yoshi. "Well,still,I _must_ sound heroic!"said Mario. "Hey! That's my lunch,no,dinner you're making off with!"cried the rat. "Eeeewww! _That's_ what had you? A gross rat! Those things disgrace the proud name of rodent!"said Pikachu in disgust. "Not just any rat! A _talking_ rat!"said Roy excitedly, "I must study this _fascinating_ hybrid!"he said,picking up the rat by his tail. Then he noticed everyone else was gone. "Hey!" He dropped the gray animal and rushed out after them. Jigglypuff hadn't gone far,however. "I wanted to wait for you!" she said in her cutest voice. Roy did a cute smile of his own and walked away with her.

"Fools! You will never find me,or your precious Rod! You will wander around in this overly cute,sweet land forevermore!"cackled Sinister Guy,who'd been watching them in his crystal ball from his evil lair. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H-HACK-HACK-CHOKE!"

_Well,our Smashers have successfully saved Yoshi from being eaten,but more difficult dangers lie ahead! Tune in next time,when the Smashers deal with one of the not-so-cutesy forests of The Realm of The Toaster! Let's just say they'll be quite bugged about it!_

Corny pun,announcer,but the next chapter's gonna be great! All right,everyone,let's start on those scripts of yours!


	4. Bewaretheinsects! Forest

**  
**Okay,time for another chapter! (all the Smashers) YEEEAAA! Okay,guys,calm down. You are the ones who have to act in it,you know. And now,it's TIME!

The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall! Chapter 4: Bewaretheinsects! Forest

_Hello everybody! When last we left the Smashers,they'd successfully rescued Yoshi,and now they are headed toward..well,they don't know! Will they find out which way to go? Or will they become aimlessly lost in a place of utter terror? _

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!"cried Mario. "We're supposed to be finding the lair of that Sinister Guy.",Peach said. "Which is apparently" said Roy,"more difficult than we thought." "Well,aren't lairs _supposed_ to be hard to find?"questioned Pikachu. "Of course! And I should know,since I used to have one!"said Bowser. "Uh,is it just me,or are these woods getting darker and..gulp..scarier?"said Kirby. "No,it is not just you,they are."observed Mewtwo. "Well,in that case,Mewtwoey,hold my paw!" cried Jigglypuff,grabbing his three-fingered hand. "Look!"said Nana. There was a wooden sign post stuck in the ground in front of them. Link read it aloud. "Lower your voice and watch your step,try in vain not to fret,for grotesque creatures of terror are near,even the trees have very sharp ears,lest you wish to be stung to dust,or bitten 'til you really must,attempt to flee from there,but 'tis no use,stranger,for you dared,to enter that which is most sacred,Bewaretheinsects! Forest lay ahead,and if your intentions aren't good then,fool,be filled with dread,for only those with a purpose of good don't end up dead." Link gulped as he finished. There was a long silence. Finally,Falco said,in a voice that quivered, " Well..I hope w-we make it."

Beyond the sign post,Bewaretheinsects! Forest loomed,dark and wildly overgrown,the trees as tall as towers and bunched so closely their leaves formed a sort of canopy,shading the entire forest with an eerie shadow,penetrated here and there by a streak of sunlight. Mario,being the leader,gathered his courage and said bravely to his comrades,"Come on guys! We must do it,or we'll never get the Sparkly Crystal Rod back!" This awakened the adventuring spirit in all of them,so they swallowed their fear and headed in. Two seconds in,Kirby started hearing a chattering noise. It sounded close by,and seemed to be getting closer. Closer..and closer..a long shadow appeared over him.. "Luigi! You scared me silly!" cried Kirby. Luigi's teeth were chattering as if he were in the middle of a ferocious blizzard. "S-s-sorry.." he said. As they progressed into the forest,the shadows grew deeper,the ground grew muddier,Luigi's teeth chattered harder- "Hey,give me a break! We have been walking in this frightful place for over _one minute_!" Oh..right..I forgot you've been in there that _long_..I'm _so_ sorry..I roll my eyes Anyway,the forest was getting scarier with each step.

D.K. was beginning to gain confidence. In his small mind,just because he hadn't seen any bugs yet meant there wasn't any in here,after all. "Dark tree place no have bugs!",he thought, "I safe,after all!" He let out a loud ape screech and began to do the hula,spin on his head,and shake,shake,shake his booty all while screeching wildly to _We Are The Champions_,which suddenly was playing blaring loud. All the Smashers covered their ears and began yelling over the ruckus. "STOP,DONKEY KONG! THAT'S TOO LOUD,STOP!" they all cried. But D.K. was too happy to listen to them. "I SAFE!",he sang, "I SAFE! I-" As he was in the middle of shaking his boo-tay right in the other's faces,something sharp as a nail lodged itself right into it,therefore ceasing the shaking. It took about one minute,in which everything,even the music,fell silent,before: "OWWWWIIIIEEEEEEE!" D.K. whirled around to confront the Smasher who'd dealt him the boo-boo,and found himself face to face with an angry cloud of wasps,buzzing low and menacingly. He stared at them,not understanding. "You sting?" he asked stupidly. For answer,the wasps swooped toward him,buzzing loud. "AAAAAHHHH!"cried the ape,and he began running as fast as he could,the wasps chasing close behind.

The other Smashers,who 'd been hiding behind a large tree since D.K. had began his booty-shaking,now had the faintest inkling that something was approaching their hiding spot. "See,I _told_ you guys I heard something!" said Luigi annoyingly. _Ka-bonk!_ "Ow! Dr.Mario!"cried Luigi,rubbing his head. "Well,you asked for it."shrugged the doctor. "Guys,drop the fighting and RUN!" yelled Samus,who was already running a good distance from the tree. The Smashers took one glance over their shoulders and joined her,because D.K. was charging toward them at full speed with a swarm of buzzing wasps behind him! Zelda turned around and called out to D.K., "TURN AROUND! RUN ANOTHER WAY,NOT TOWARD US!" "IT'S NO USE,ZELDA,"yelled Marth,ducking under a low branch as he ran,"HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Mr. Game&Watch,absorbed in the drama of the situation,suddenly noticed that they were all headed toward a steep mud bank! "Guys-"he started,but it was too late. They all tumbled and fell down the steep bank,including D.K.! Zelda,determined not to dirty her gown,formed a Nayru's Love shield just as she fell,and so avoided any mud. Peach,with the same goal in mind,opened her parasol and held it in front of her,splashing all mud away from her like a shield,to the dismay of Pichu,who developed from that action a large dunce cap of mud. They finally crashed down in a tangled heap at the bottom of the hill. They looked up and saw the wasps buzz straight over them,oblivious to the fact that D.K. was now at the bottom of the mud bank and not in front of them. Every Smasher,despite being covered in mud,let out a huge sigh of relief. 

Samus,who was sandwiched at the bottom of the pile,began wriggling herself out,therefore causing the whole pile of Smashers to teeter,and the ones on top to fall off. Fox was one of those who fell off the top,but the only one who landed on what felt like the spire of a sand castle. "Oh! What's this?" He looked down and found himself sitting on a pile of demolished sand. Curious,he leaned in closer and an ant scurried from the ground onto his snout. "Oh,it must've been an ant hill.." he said. He brushed the ant off his snout and tried to stand up,but found his tail was stuck and preventing him from standing up. He looked behind him to free his tail,and found that it was not stuck,but weighted down the entire colony of ants whose home he'd just destroyed! "EEWW! GET THEM OFF! HELP,GUYS,GET THESE ANTS OFF MY TAIL!" Popo's eyes widened. "Ants?" he cried. He looked down. He,too,had ants all over his lap. "WWAAHH!" Ganon looked down at Fox's tail and formed a ring of purple magic around it,which then moved quickly down the tail,eliminating all ants from it. "Hey,thanks,Ganon!"said Fox. Ganon shrugged and said "We gotta get these ants off! There's too many of us for me to use magic,but I know another sure-fire way to do it! Guys,follow me!"

So,Ganon led them to "A lake!" Roy raised an eyebrow(in which three ants had taken residence)skeptically and said "And?" "_And _all we have to do is dive in! Geronimo!" replied Ganon,jumping in with a large splash. Zelda made a disgusted face. "Ew..that water's all muddy and murky.." "Who cares?" said Pikachu,"As long as it gets these ants off,I'm cool with it!" And he dived in. "Well,_I'm_ not!" muttered Zelda,using the same tactic as Ganon did on Fox's tail to herself. "_That's_ more like it!" Once everyone had cleared themselves of ants,they set off to resume their journey. "You know,guys, if it weren't for _my_ intelligence,we'd _never_ have gotten those ants off!" boasted Ganon. Roy folded his arms. "_I'M_ the intelligent one around here!" he grouched. "Well it was MY idea!" protested Ganon. They began arguing loudly. Okay,guys,you might wanna stop that! Mario? Mario turned to them. "YOU GUYS,STOP NOW! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IS THE SMARTEST CUZ _I'M_ THE LEADDDEERRR!" Mario had just fallen backwards into some kind of rabbit hole! Roy and Ganon stopped arguing and turned around at Mario's yell. But they were too close,and they fell down,too! "Come on!" yelled Bowser,diving in. The rest followed.

"IT'S AN UNDERGROUND SLIDE DOWN HERE! JUST LIKE OUR LITTLE TYKES ONE!" yelled Popo and Nana as they hurtled down the huge,curving underground slide amidst the rest of the screaming Smashers. "ISN'T THIS FUN,MEWTWOEY?" called Jigglypuff excitedly. "YES,BUT I DON'T THINK LUIGI'S ENJOYING IT!" Mewtwo called back. Luigi had turned green as his shirt and was apparently on the verge of fainting. Roy rolled his eyes. "THIS IS MERELY A PRIMITIVE SLAB OF ROCK THAT HAS BEEN SHAPED OVER THE EONS INTO A FORM WHICH RESEMBLES A SLIDE! THE CHANCES THAT IT COULD PROVIDE ANY _REAL_ THRILL RIDE THRILLS ARE SLIM!" At that moment,they went up,then came down a dip at full speed,went upside down,and turned a loop-de-loop accompanied by roaring dragons and King Kong,who attempted to grab them,but at that moment they were shot upward and out another rabbit hole to land safely on the ground above. "Well..call me a rutabaga.." muttered a very astonished Roy,brushing dirt off himself.

"That was riveting!" exclaimed Mario as they headed onward. "I'll say!" said Young Link,taking a swig of Lon-Lon milk. "That _was_ fun,but up ahead doesn't look like it!" shuddered Daisy,pointing to the even darker area ahead. "Oh,great!" said Mr.Game&Watch, "First wasps,then ants,then a thrill-ride slide,now what?" C.Falcon thought his hardest,then said "Ah know! Mutant pun'kin pahs that shoot whipped creaym at ya!" Mr.Game&Watch stared at him a moment,then went to the sink and took an aspirin. "Come on,guys,what's so bad about darkness?" asked Link as they entered the dark area, "It's not like it can hurt you!" As he said this,a long,hairy thing longer than him came down and scooped him up into the trees. "AAHH! NOT THE WALL MASTER AGAIN!" Pichu watched with eyes the size of serving platters. All of a sudden,more hairy things came down and scooped all of them up! "AAAHHHH!" was all that could be heard throughout the forest. Once up in the high,thick branches of the trees,the Smashers discovered that the legs belonged to HUGE,HAIRY TARANTULAS! AND THEY WERE SPINING A THICK,FOOL-PROOF WEB AROUND EACH SMASHER! "Oh no! I won't live to see my grandkids!" wailed Mr.G&W All of a sudden,to make matters worse,they heard a buzzing noise getting closer..closer..

"NO! NOT WASPS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" shrieked Peach,struggling a little. "Oh,what did I do to deserve this? WHAT?" cried Luigi as dramatically as he could. As the wasps got closer,one of the tarantulas reached out and slapped a wasp out of the air. Immediately,the two insects- "Hey,we're not really insects,remember?" Yes,tarantula,but I don't have time for that-began fighting each other! The Smashers watched,wide-eyed. "Well,at least we get to watch some monster movie-like entertainment before we die!" said Falco,whose tarantula had hung him upside down from the web. Soon enough,most of the wasps had fought their way through the tarantulas,who were each occupied with fighting a singular wasp. "Who would've thought we'd be captured by tarantulas,but killed by wasps?" said Samus. "Wait a minute!" said Zelda, "Remember the sign post? _Only those with a purpose of good don't end up dead!_ Our purpose _is_ good! I don't think those wasps want to kill us,they're _helping_ us!" Sure enough,each wasp began to use it's stinger to rip the webbing around the Smashers. "Cool!" said Kirby. Once they were all free,they dropped to the ground and hurried away. "Thank you!" called Mario to the wasps. One of them waved its' stinger,then resumed fighting.

The Smashers ran the rest of the way. There wasn't much forest left beyond the dark tarantula's lair,so they were out of the entire forest in about five minutes. "YES! SUNLIGHT! WE'RE OUT!" Marth cried joyfully. Sure enough,the pastel cutesy fields of The Toaster Realm spread out before them once more. In fact,they could see a village not too far off. "Hey,look,another sign post!" said Bowser. "Congratulations,'O Brave One,you have made it out,which means you're a true hero,without a doubt." The Smashers smiled at one another,letting the message sink into their hearts.

_Aw,happy ending! But the Smashers have more journey ahead of them! They reach Su Amaryl Village,named after an ancient magic carpet merchant. But the village's food supply is disappearing by the starving trolls who steal it. Are they really going hungry,or is something else involved? Can the magic carpets of Su Amaryl Village be the key to the mystery? _

_Tune in next chapter and find out!_


	5. Mystery,Magic And Trolls

Well,here we are again,with another chapter of our tale!

Luigi: I hope we don't hafta go through another bug forest!

Don't worry,you don't.

Luigi: Are you sure?

Yes.

Luigi:Are you sure?

YES! Here we go already! Sheesh! No one trusts you anymore..kids these days..

The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall! Chapter 5: Mystery,Magic And Trolls

_When last we left our heroes,they'd just escaped Bewaretheinsects! Forest,and saw a village on the horizon. Now they've reached it. What will they find there? Mystery? Magic? And possibly..trolls? _

The Smashers were exhausted from their antics in the bug forest,and were glad to reach _some_ form of civilization,even if it was only a village.

"Easy for you to say..bet there's not even a restaurant.."

Well,Yoshi,we can't always have what we want,can we?

"I guess.."

Zelda patted Yoshi's back. "Besides,it looks cozy enough,anyway."

"Easy for you to say.."

Zelda groaned and withdrew her hand.

As soon they set foot past the _"_Welcome" sign,a fat man with a white mustache sprang out at them.

"WELCOME to Su Amaryl Village! I am the Mayor! It's SO good to see TRAVELERS stopping by!" He took a look at their startled faces,chuckled,and said "Boy,there sure are a LOT of you! I can't even find the parents! Let's see,how many kids? Ten? Twelve? Pets,too? A dino,a bird and fox with clothing that walk.. Wow..some kind of rodents..whoa,a HUGE Grandpa! Looking kind of dry and scaly,eh? You should try using lotion sometime! And toys for the young'ns,too,eh? Two pink balloons with silly faces drawn on them! Adorable! And you drag the family doctor everywhere,too! Lucky you,you never hafta worry if the kids get sick! Ooh,an action figure made of ink,eh? I gotta feel this.."

He reached out to touch Mr. G&W.

"ALL RIGHT,THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. G&W grouched, "I am NOT a toy!"

Mario stepped forward. "Sir,I'm afraid you are mistaken. We are not a family. Guys,let's tell him who we are!"

They all jumped up and cried together: "WE'RE THE SMASHERS!"

The Mayor looked befuddled for a minute,then said, "Oh,you're that group that stars in that hit video game series! I remember now! Don't worry,no need for introductions,I know all your names. I also know of your heroic talents,each and every one of you!"

Suddenly,he got a look as if he'd just remembered something. "Speaking of which,our village could just about use your help at this time. Come,I'll tell you about it and show you around. You see,our village has always been fine,food-wise. Garden crops and baked goods and the like. Until just recently,anyway. Trolls have been sneaking in here at night,and stealing our food! Can you BELIEVE those rascals? Our food! Why? We need you to help us,Smashers! We need you to figure out why they're stealing!"

"Sure,we'll help!" said Daisy. "Right,guys?"

"Yeah!"

An hour later found the Smashers to be enjoying themselves throughout the village.

"So,what kind of funky village name is that,anyway?" Jigglypuff asked the village elder,who was wise about such things.

"My dear,it is the last name of an ancient magic carpet merchant who settled here centuries ago when it was just a camp with two or three folks. He sold all of them carpets,and other people saw them using the carpets,and all flocked here to buy them. Soon there were so many they set up an entire village,and named it after the merchant,who still traveled,but always came back once a year until he died." "Cool!" said Jigglypuff. "But that's not all," continued the elder, "Everyone liked the magic carpets so much, they begged Maginn Su Amaryl to teach them how to make them,and that is why the village's specialty is still magic carpets."

Kirby and the Ice Climbers dashed around the village frantically,in pursuit of- "CORN DOGS!"

Yee-es,corn dogs. They searched high,they searched low,they searched to,they searched fro. They searched in barrels,they searched in stores,they searched in- hey,where do you three think you're going? Get back here! Of all places to look for _corn dogs.._

"But we _gotta_ find some!" wailed Kirby. Suddenly,a fast movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned around and found the Ice Climbers struggling to contain something that was also..struggling.

"Kirby,look,we caught an ugly bunny!" said Nana excitedly,holding it out. It was plenty ugly,but not quite a "bunny". Instead of fur,it had mucus-colored sandpaper-like skin,and long,floppy ears coated with coarse,short,rough hair,and big feet and hands with grotesquely long,pointed green nails,one of them broken,caked on the underside with dirt. It was a troll!

"Guys,that's not a bunny! That's a troll!" said Kirby, "Come on,let's bring it to the others!"

"Wow,I can't believe you three caught a troll!" exclaimed Young Link,gaping at the struggling creature. Kirby and the Ice Climbers smiled smugly.

"Yep,we're pretty smooth,ain't we?" they boasted.

"No,I meant it's amazing you guys even _saw_ it!"

"Why,thank you,we- HEY!"

Young Link burst out laughing.

"That's enough,you guys." said Dr. Mario, "We gotta get the facts outta this thing about stealing the food,remember?" He yanked the troll and sat it in front of him. "Now,then," he said, "Explain to us nice Smashers why you have been stealing food from this village."

The troll shifted uneasily,its' huge,sunken eyes darting side to side,then suddenly burst out in a raspy,pathetically wailing voice, "It's our colony! We's goin' 'ungry out there! All 'o our food's disappear'n!"

"And what exactly is it that you eat?" asked Dr.Mario.

"Well,it's a special type o' rock,ya see. It's all,shiny-like,but it ain't like a jewel. Plus also it's all brown,whiles most rocks is just gray. Anyways,they usually grow right in our lil' village,but now they're gone! They're gone!" And it burst into tears. Dr.Mario looked thoughtful,then said "Well,this sounds most mysterious. We will have to look into it." Samus looked at the sky. "But it's almost dark,so tomorrow we'll help you guys out,and for now we'll get some get some dinner and go to bed." she said. Marth yawned. "Sounds good to me." he said, "Hey,troll. Go get all of your colony and we'll make you all a nice pot of stone soup or something. But you'll have to have ordinary gray stones,until we can unravel this mystery."

Way later,after everyone was in bed,C.Falcon was having trouble sleeping. "Ah just ceean't do it!" he said as he strolled through the dark,silent roads of the sleeping village, "Ah hafta haive mah little teddy barr named Mr. Tufty,and ah forgot 'im at home,so now ah won't sleep without 'im! It's TOO dark 'n' scary without him!" He was near the edge of the village,you know,like the back, where you leave,and when you _do_ leave,you must cross a short bridge,on account of there's a ditch right there. Not a deep or big one,but it would be a pain to go through,anyway,hence the bridge. And this ditch under the bridge is where the trolls had their little village.(All trolls are only about two feet tall,so the entire village was quite miniature.) So C.Falcon could see the troll village from where he was,near the bridge. And it just so happened that he saw something down there. Something _moving._

C.Falcon looked closer,and saw it was a shadowed figure carrying something and sneaking to the left of the ditch. Now,on the left end,there was only about a foot's length of grassy ledge above the ditch,because of a HUGE,wall-of-dirt thingy. It was entirely vertical,with no ledges or crevices,almost entirely smooth. The shadowed figure put whatever it was holding on the ledge first,then climbed up. C.Falcon,who'd been watching with great interest,sneezed right as it picked up its' item. When he looked again,it was gone! A split second he looked away,and the shadowed figure was gone! "Ah cain't..berlieve..ait's.." But he fell asleep before he could finish,lying right there by the bridge.

The next morning,The rest of the Smashers found him still sleeping there. Pichu giggled and said "Why's he sleeping out here with the bugs and stuff?" Suddenly,C.Falcon sprang up from his sleep. "Mah life is a lie! Oh..it's mornin'.." As soon as he saw the others,his eyes widened and he started gibbering, "Gais,gais,laist naht-i-it was-ah know ah sawer it-ah-" Roy brushed his hand impatiently. "Whatever,Captain,but it is now the time for ingesting our morning meal. Come along,before the food ratio dwindles down to nothing." Suddenly,a woman holding a rolled-up maroon carpet came stomping by,talking angrily to herself. "I _knew_ it,I _knew_ this would happen again! My beautiful carpet,RIPPED! A BIG,UGLY,HOLE! Ugh! Ugh! Why me? WHY?" Suddenly,she stopped in front of the Smashers and thrust the rolled-up carpet in their faces. "LOOK AT THAT! JUST LOOK AT THAT HOLE! IN MY NEWLY-MADE MAGIC CARPET! WHO WOULD DO THIS? WHO?"

"Er,that _is_ too bad,miss," said Pikachu, "When did it happen?"

"Last night! It was _fine_ last night,and now this morning,I wake up,and this UGLY HOLE is here! Just like the other day!" Pikachu looked curious at her. "Do you mean this has happened before?"

The woman glared at him. "Yes,of course it has,you big fat yellow mouse! The other day,I said! Exactly like it happened today!" C.Falcon suddenly remembered something. "Hey,that remahnds meh! Gais,last naht ah sawer a odd shadow movin' in the troll village! An' it was holdin' somethin'! Somethin' big! But it stopped at that dirt wall-thingy and then ah snayzed and win ah looked agayn it was gone! Plumb dissy-peared!"

Mario rolled his eyes. "All right,we'll check it out,but can we PLEASE eat first?"

After breakfast,the Smashers trooped down to the troll village to see if they could find some clues. But they couldn't seem to find anything suspicious,inside the troll's houses or out. "Well," said Peach, "I don't know what happened here,because we can't seem to find any clues as to where those rocks could've gone!" However,Roy's sharp brain was beginning to detect bits and pieces of suspicious things that no one else seemed to notice. "Everyone,over here!" he called. He was standing in front of the dirt wall thingy. "See this? You cannot see the top,but it is merely just the side of a very high cliff. And C.F. says he saw someone who was holding something big "disappear" here last night,right? Well,what if the rocks are disappearing because someone is hiding them way up on the cliff?"

Mario raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And how would they get up there?" he asked of Roy.

"_The magical carpets!_" breathed Roy, "They use those to get up there! That's what the shadow was carrying! And that's why that woman's magical carpets are frequently torn! Because they use them each night to hide the rocks they forgot!" Eager to see if Roy was right,the Smashers went to the village and borrowed a magical carpet each. "How do you work this thing?" Bowser asked. Jigglypuff raised her paw. "The elder showed me how! First,unroll it,then kneel on it and hold the edges,then say _Up,carpet!"_ Once they did that,their carpets rose straight up in the air and kept on rising up and up,until after about fifteen minutes,they reached the cliff top. Zelda gasped. "Well,would you look at that!" she exclaimed.

Because on the cliff,there was pile after pile of brown rocks that looked just as the troll described,shiny,but not like a jewel,and the unusual color of brown. "It appears as if you were right about this mystery,Roy." said Mewtwo in an admiring voice.

"But we're not done yet," said Falco, "We still hafta figure out who did all this!" So they gathered up all the rocks and lowered their carpets to the ground. Roy,still thinking about what Falco said,glanced at his carpet. It was one of the ripped ones,and he noticed there was something stuck in one of the loose threads sticking out of the hole. Curious,he ripped it off,and discovered it was a hunk of green,rough,filthy fingernail.

"So you see," Roy explained to the residents of Su Amaryl, "_The trolls pretended to be going hungry so they could steal your food!"_ The townspeople were abuzz at this news.

"But why?" someone called out to the caged trolls at Roy's feet.

"Cuz we were sick o' them lame ol' rocks an' wanted some'in NEW for a change!" called out the leader troll,the one with the broken nail. The Mayor stepped forward and addressed the troll. "Well,that can be arranged! You needn't have stolen from us! And Smashers,how can we thank you for helping us?"

"WITH CORN DOGS!" cried Kirby.

The Mayor chuckled. "Very well,Kirby,you shall receive corn dogs! And also,I would like to give you all of you who can't already fly a magical carpet of your own!"

So the Smashers left Su Amaryl with magic carpets (Shrunken small by Zelda's magic and stored in Mewtwo's kangaroo-like pouch) a solved mystery,and of course- "CORN DOGS!"

_Ah,but their journey is far from over! Next time,the Smashers must cross one of the most famous landmarks of The Magical Realm Of The Toaster,The Fairy Kingdom! But then the spoiled Fairy Queen Sisters want to marry Mewtwo and Link! Will the Fairy Kingdom have two new kings,or will the wrath of Jigglypuff and Zelda save them? Tune in next chapter and find out! _


	6. Operation: Crash The Royal Wedding!

Yeah,and next time,don't fall in the mud! Oh,heh-heh,it's time? Okay,okay,come on all of you,let's git this party started! No,this chapter is not going to be about a party..why did I say that,then? 00

_That's right,this chapter isn't about a party,it's about a wedding! Da da da-da,da d-BUT WAIT! This is Link and Mewtwo's weddings to the Fairy Queen Sisters we're talking about! Will they be saved? Or does the Fairy Kingdom have two new kings? Find out,right now!_

The Journey To Restore Our Waterfall! Chapter 6: Operation: Crash The Royal Wedding

Bowser landed his magical carpet about a foot ahead of Ganon's,therefore winning their race.

"Ha,I beat you again!" he sang. Ganon rolled his eyes. Since leaving Su Amaryl,they'd kept on racing here and there.

"Hey,guys," said Falco, "I wonder what ever happened to that fairy,Rose. Remember I told you guys about her?"

Suddenly,there was a sound like wind chimes and she appeared next to his ear.

"Oh! Rose,allow me to introduce you to the other Smashers. This is Mario,his younger brother Luigi,his other brother Dr. Mario,

Bowser,princesses Peach,Daisy and Zelda,Yoshi,Captain Falcon,Link,his younger brother Young Link,Kirby,Mr. Game&Watch, Pikachu and younger sister Pichu,Ganondorf,Prince Marth,Prince Roy,Jigglypuff,you've already met Mewtwo,Samus,Donkey Kong,and my teammate Fox McCloud."

Rose smiled,bowed,and said "Pleased to meet all of you. You know,I can't help wondering what you all are doing here in our realm."

Falco sighed and recited the whole story of Sinister Guy stealing The Sparkly Crystal Rod that made the enchanted waterfall of Mushroom Kingdom flow.

"..and since the waterfall is enchanted,it keeps the Mushroom Kingdom balanced. So if the Rod isn't returned soon,the ground will rise and swallow the entire kingdom,INCLUDING our castle!"

Rose gasped. "Sounds terrible! But,I think I can help."

"You see,over in the Fairy Kingdom,we have this psychic fairy,and I bet she can tell you where this Sinister Guy is! Come on,follow me!"

Curious,the Smashers followed the fairy to an over sized red flower. It was like a cross between a rose and a tulip,glittery and shiny,and it towered over a ring of tiny little purple flowers. Suddenly,in the blink of an eye (literally!) the Smashers found themselves in a place that seemed to have a sky of glowing pearly white instead of blue,and flowers as big as cars instead of solid ground.

"Welcome,friends,to the Fairy Kingdom!" said Rose.

"It's _beautiful_!" breathed Peach,looking around in awe, "But does the ground feel kinda wobbly to anyone?" She looked down and found they were _standing_ on the glittery red flower,which had also grown to the size of a car,and was so high up you couldn't see the ground,just more glowing pearly sky.

"Oh,that explains it.." she muttered. Careful there,Peach.

"Yeah," said Rose, "The author's right,be careful. We fairies can fly,but if you guys fall,you'll be stuck in The Between-Realms Bottomless Pit forever! Now,come on,_carefully._"

Luigi looked down and turned green. "If my legs can even move.."

As they went,fairies stopped and stared. They'd never seen humans,and certainly never a big group of humans _and_ other creatures. Suddenly,a taller,thin one wearing bright yellow petals floated over and asked Rose, "Hey,is the circus in town?"

Dr. Mario looked insulted and started saying "Now see here,incompetent-" Rose silenced him with a glare,then said to the yellow fairy, "No,Daffodil,they're on a journey. They're from outside the toaster!"

Daffodil's mouth fell open. "WOW! I wonder what the Queen Sisters will think about this?"

Suddenly,two voices demanded at the same time, "WHO is talking about us?"

From nowhere,a splendid (If somewhat small) carriage made of all white flowers and pulled by tiny multicolored horses with wings appeared. In it,there sat two fairies who looked exactly the same,but one had pale pink hair,the other pale blue. The one with pink hair had blue eyes,the one with blue hair pink eyes. The pink-haired one glared at Daffodil. "Why do you speak of us,you worthless-" Suddenly,she caught sight of the Smashers. "_Standing up_ in the Queens' presences? On your knees,NOW!"

They knelt,except Zelda. "_I _am a princess. I don't bow to _anyone._"

The Queens' eyes flashed fire. "NO ONE may be higher at any time than we,Queen Merith and-"

"-Queen Lisera,the Fairy Queen Sisters!" finished the blue-haired one.

They were about to punish Zelda in some way for not bowing to them,when suddenly,they both cried at the same time, "WHAT do we have here?"

The Smashers looked up in surprise,and found Merith's pale blue eyes locked on Mewtwo's purple ones,and Lisera's pale pink ones on Link. Merith looked for a moment as if she were gazing at true love itself,then scraped out, "You,purpley being with such a noble air,_what_ is your name?"

"Mewtwo,your highness." said the baffled Pokemon.

Lisera gazed at Link a bit more,than asked, "And what about you,green-clad hero with a face to rob every maiden's heart?"

"Link,your majesty."

To the Smasher's surprise,they hopped daintily out of the carriage and hovered before Mewtwo and Link. Both were the same size,which was about two inches bigger than normal fairies,and they were both clad in long,flowing gowns of flower petals that looked like silk,with beautiful,intricate flower stitching. Merith cleared her throat,as did Lisera,then they both announced, "Guards, go inform the palace to get ready for a wedding!"

Every single being in earshot gasped. Zelda and Jigglpuff,who'd been glaring at the Queens as if they would like to kill them,nearly exploded. "WHAT?"

The Queens glared at them. "Silence!" They turned back to the guards. "Make sure every square inch of the palace is decorated,and our wedding gowns are made the finest in the land!"

Link stood dumbfounded,but Mewtwo realized something had to be done. _Now._ "Your highnesses," They both turned to him with rapt attention. "I do not mean to be rude,but we are far too big for you to be properly wed."

Zelda and Jigglypuff smirked secretly at each other. This would put a stop to this nonsense for sure! Zelda stood up and started toward Link. "Well,Mewtwo's right,sorry about that,your _highnesses_,but we've gotta go!"

But the Queens ignored her. "Not a problem."

All of a sudden,everything seemed different. _Bigger._ The Smashers looked at the Queens in horror. They were both Zelda's size.

They smirked triumphantly. "Now you have no excuses!" And with that,they grabbed the arms of the unfortunate two,seated them in the now full-sized carriage,and took off for the palace with crowds of buzzing fairies behind them. The other Smashers stared after it,too shocked to move. But Zelda and Jigglypuff weren't. "How DARE they!" cried Jigglypuff in rage. "Come,on Zelda! They're not getting away with this!"

Zelda,practically shaking with rage,hissed between clenched teeth, "Let's go knock the tiaras off their no-good prissy heads!"

"STOP!" cried Rose all of a sudden, "The Queens will throw you two in the dungeon if you try anything now! We've got to think of some way to surprise-attack them!"

The two infuriated females realized this,so they set about planning.

Meanwhile,Mewtwo and Link didn't know _how_ they would get out of this mess. The only way Mewtwo could think of,anyway,was to try to reason these queens out of it. "You know,this is not such a good idea. I mean,we are not even properly acquainted!"

Merith chuckled. "So? As long as you're good-looking,that's good enough for me!"

"And I!" agreed her sister.

Link was sinking farther and farther into despair. Not only had he been torn from Zelda,but he would have to spend the rest of his life ruling fairies! "That is,if I even get a say in the matter.." he thought.

"We're here!" said the Queens.

Mewtwo and Link looked and saw the palace,a dazzling place made of all-white flowers that seemed to have a pearly glaze,like the sky. They climbed out and followed the Queens inside.

"Make way,all,for the Queens and their soon-to-be-husbands!" cried a guard as a royal fanfare blasted.

This caused everyone to drop to their knees,yet trying to get a good glimpse of the affiliated Mewtwo and Link.

"Do you like it, my darling? This is your new palace!" gloated Lisera to Link,who could only nod weakly. Then,Lisera's expression changed. "I forgot,you shouldn't see us before the wedding!" She clapped her hands and a manservant appeared at her side. "Take our grooms to their new chambers and prepare them accordingly for the wedding." Then both Queens turned to their ladies-in-waiting. "Come,we must prepare ourselves,as well,for the best day of our lives!"

The Queens stood in their dressing chamber,laughing and chatting gaily to each other while numerous royal ladies flitted around them,helping them prepare. "When we are through,we will be the most beautiful brides in the history of the world!" gushed Merith as she applied rouge to her cheeks. Lisera nodded. "Of course! And our names sound so _splendid_ with our new husbands': Merith and Mewtwo,Lisera and Link!"

"You mean: _Queen _Merith and _King_ Mewtwo,_Queen _Lisera,and _King_ Link." Merith said dreamily.

"No,you mean: _Jigglypuff _and Mewtwo-"

"-And _Princess Zelda _and Link!"

The Queens whirled around and found the golden-haired princess and the pink puffball glaring at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" screamed Merith, "HOW _DARE_ YOU INVADE OUR ROYAL CHAMBERS!"

"I don't care,you're _NOT _getting Link from me!" spat Zelda venomously.

"Or Mewtwoey!" chimed in Jigglypuff, "So why not just make this easy and hand them over now?"

Suddenly,the enraged Queens fired a magical blast each that caught their opponents off-guard. "This wedding will be the best day of our lives,and you two _imbeciles_ will NOT ruin it!" said Lisera. With that,they made another move to fire,but Zelda and Jiggly dodged quickly. Unfortunately,right into the arms of the guards.

"Take these two and exile them from the palace at once!" commanded Merith, "And if you see them near it again,throw them in the dungeon!"

Several hours later,all of the Fairy Kingdom was gathered in the palace courtyard,anxiously awaiting the biggest event to ever reach their community. All of a sudden,music poured from nowhere,wedding music to be exact,and the back doors of the palace flew open,revealing tons of fairies throwing flower petals everywhere,and a flock of fairy-sized birds. Then,the father of the Queens appeared,with each of his daughters,and the audience,despite this being a wedding,couldn't hold back a cheer. Inside,however it was almost time for the grooms,wearing traditional fairy-groom outfits,not tuxes,to come out. "I can't believe this is happening to me.." groaned Link.

Mewtwo just sighed.

"Well,that's our cue.." said Link,and he and Mewtwo dragged themselves out into the flower petal-drenched courtyard.

They made their way to the platform where the brides were waiting. The priest began,strangely enough,the usual wedding vows.

"Do you,Merith and Lisera,take these,er,males to be your lawfully wedded husbands,in sickness and in health,forevermore?"

"I do!" they said together. However,Mewtwo and Link's vows were not spoken so quickly. The audience held their breath,wondering what would happen next. Certainly this was the most exciting spectacle ever!

"I..uh.." stammered Link,while Mewtwo was silent. A flash of fire passed through the Queens' eyes,unseen by anyone but the grooms,so causing them to say,together, "I do.." The priest announced grandly, "You may kiss your brides!"

Immediately,the Queens moved toward their grooms. Suddenly,a blast of blue magic knocked Lisera'a tiara and veil off,and a whirling pink blur knocked Merith off her feet. Everyone gasped. Zelda appeared,and the pink blur stopped,revealing it to be Jigglypuff. "I _told _you not to do this but you just wouldn't listen!" said the puffball sassily. Merith rose to her feet,practically red with rage. "You _little.._" She fired a blast,which was dodged. Lisera cracked her knuckles. "If it's a battle you want,it's a battle you'll get!" Before she could do anything,however,a Din's Fire blast set her gown on fire.

"GRRR!" She fired a water blast,but the gown was black on the bottom. "You..ruined..my..wedding..gown! You'll pay! Thorn Tornado!" A swirling swirl of thorns made its way toward Zelda. "Nayru's Love!" she cried,and it was reflected back on its sender. Meanwhile,Jigglypuff's hair-pulling attack was starting to weaken,giving Merith an opportunity to swat her off her head and shock her with an electric blast. Suddenly,a shadow ball knocked Merith off her feet.

"Don't touch her!" Mewtwo snarled. Merith faced him and cried, "Fine,if you attack me,I'll return the favor!" But he caught her blast and absorbed it,making his shadow ball bigger.

Zelda and Lisera,meanwhile,were fighting so heatedly they didn't even notice what was going on around them. Suddenly,a grappling hook wrapped itself around Lisera,stopping her attacks. She turned and found Link smirking on the other end. "How _DARE _you attack your soon-to-be wife!" She then proceeded to teleport much like Zelda out of the hook's snare,and fire a fire blast at Link.

"NOW!" cried the Smashers,and half pooled their attacks on Merith (who was still distracted by Mewtwo) and the other half attacked Lisera. The audience screamed. _NOW_ it was the most exciting spectacle ever! The Queens,unconscious on the ground,came to just in time to see the Smashers making their escape. "GUARDS,AFTER THEM!"

"All right,Rose,how do we get outta here?" asked Falco as they ran from the approaching legion of guards and the bedraggled,wild-eyed Queens.

"Simple! This spell: Sorry,but we really can't stay,remove us from here right away!"

Suddenly,the Smashers found themselves full-size and running in place. They stopped and looked around. The glittery red flower was behind them.

"WHEW! Was that ever close!" sighed Link.

"I'll say..why in all my days,I never.." muttered Mario,picking up his fallen hat.

"Well,I guess we never got to see that psychic fairy.." said Yoshi disappointedly. To his surprise,Rose said, "That's okay. While we were running,I got a flash of insight of my own!" The Smashers looked surprised. "That's right,I saw a flash of him cackling on top of Burnt Black Mountain,so that's where he must be!"

"Well,now we know where he is,but how will we get there?" asked Samus.

"I guess I'll just have to stick with you guys from here on and show you the way!" said Rose,winking.

The Smashers cheered. Suddenly,Zelda went up to Link and said, "I'm so proud of how you helped me against that witch of a queen,instead of going all soft on me." Link chuckled embarrassedly. "So I think you earned this!" said Zelda,and she kissed him.

Jigglypuff turned to Mewtwo. "I can't forget you!" she cried,and tackled him with kisses. Once she was through,the Smashers set off for Burnt Black Mountain,knowing that with the addition of Rose,their journey would be a bit easier.

_What a battle! Just goes to show that true love always prevails! But will it help the Smashers when they must climb their way up the said-to-be-haunted Burnt Black Mountain? Complete with falling rocks,near-death falls and the possabilty of ghosts? Tune in next chapter and find out!_

Sounds good,eh? All right,don't forget to review,and peace out!


	7. A poll for meh readers!

Okay,quick question for y'all. Currently,I am in the belief that not too many people enjoyed this story..Anyhoo,do you want me to continue,or not? If you do,flood me with private messages and reviews telling me so! If not,then..don't bother. But I really wanna know if you want me to finish or not! So tell!


End file.
